1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a web pad module, and more particularly, to a web pad module with coupling devices installed on a rear side of a web pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A web pad is a simplified portable computer that helps a user to connect to the Internet anywhere and anytime. Generally, the web pad is designed to have a flat shape and be pocket sized for portability. With the prevalence of the Internet, the web pad has gained substantial interest as the best solution for acquiring data from the Internet whenever needed.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art web pad module 10. The prior art web pad module 10 comprises a portable web pad 12 and a pedestal 14. The portable web pad 12 includes a housing 16, a display panel 18 for displaying images, and a first coupling device 20 installed on a bottom of the housing 16 for providing electrical and mechanical connections between the portable web pad 12 and the pedestal 14. The pedestal 14 has a second coupling device 22 for coupling with the first coupling device 20. The portable web pad 12 further has a battery installed inside the housing 16 for supplying power. When a user desires to use the portable web pad 12 on a table, the portable web pad 12 can be placed onto the pedestal 14 for convenient use.
Nevertheless, several disadvantages arise with the prior art web pad module 10. First, since the battery is installed inside the housing 16, when the battery is run down, it is not replaced easily and quickly with another new battery.
Additionally, the possibility of utilizing various kinds of batteries is restricted as well. Furthermore, since the first, and the second coupling devices 20, 22 are respectively disposed on the portable web pad 12 and the pedestal 14, the placement of the battery on the bottom of the housing 16 causes difficulties in the arrangement and fabrication of the relevant elements and mechanisms.